Bajo las escamas
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Porque Charlie era como un dragón que ocultaba un corazón y secretos debajo de las escamas.


******Disclaimer: **Todo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

Este fic fue escrito para el Reto: **"La maldición del de abajo"** del foro**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

Mi Maldición: Un Charlie Weasley/OC donde nos se explica por que él nunca se casó.

******Y bueno ¡aquí está! no tengo mucho que decir, nada más que espero que os guste :3**

* * *

**Bajo las escamas**

Charlie Weasley siempre había sido un chico alegre, divertido y aventurero. Era el tipo de chico que amaba la libertad y la aventura por encima de todos y dedicaba su vida entera a los dragones. Su familia siempre le decía o comentaba sobre eso de tomar cabeza, casarse y tener hijos, pero el siempre contestaba con una risa y luego negaba con la cabeza. Quizás todos los que lo conocían sabían que en definitiva Charlie jamás se casaría o tendría familia, pero lo que nadie sabía era lo que había detrás de esa risa despreocupada y fachada temeraria había un hombre que se había enamorado hasta la médula.

Sí, Charlie Weasle se había enamorado de alguien, alguien con quien había hecho muchos planes, pero todo se había derrumbado en un parpadear, antes de siquiera llegar a disfrutar. Él había amado con todo su ser a esa chica, aunque todo había sido simplemente un pequeño momento de ilusión, la ilusión de un bello sueño que se destruye al despertar por las mañanas con el sol en la cara. Así era para él, cada noche al acostarse en su lecho vacío los recuerdos lo invadían y lo llevaban a volar, pero todo se quedaba en la cama cuando se despertaba por las mañanas.

Así era su vida, desde que la había perdido. Todo había sucedido cuando había decidido ir a Rumania para estudiar dragones. Ahí la había conocido a ella, a Natassia Hoffman, una cuidadora de dragones muy apasionada por esos enormes reptiles. Natassia era mayor que él, por unos tres años, pero era muy hermosa como para imaginar que trabajaba con animales tan salvajes y rudos.

—Todas las bestias se pueden domar, lo único que necesitan es amor —le dijo ella en una ocasión, cuando atendían a un dragón bebé que había sido atacado por un macho que lo consideró una amenaza para su territorio.

—No digo que no, porque también me gustan animales, pero... —le contestó él, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Ese es el problema, no te deben gustar, los debes amar, solo así podrás trabajar con ellos —le aseguró la mujer, mientras acariciaba al pequeño dragón quien a diferencia de lo que Charlie hubiera pensando, cerró los ojos y resopló apenas unas llamas antes de quedarse dormido.

Así fueron varios meses en los que Natassia le enseñó todo cuanto sabía, igual que otros cuidadores en El Santuario de Dragones. Fueron días muy gratos aquellos, convivir a diario con esos animales no era tan fácil como alguien pudiera pensar, sobre todo porque estaba prohibido hacerles daño. A él le gustaba el cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, pero también le gustaba la acción, por eso de entre todas las criaturas que había en el mundo mágico había escogido a los dragones.

Había sido un reto personal domarlos, pero estando en Rumania y conviviendo con Natassia, había aprendido que los que ahí estaban no eran domadores, era cuidadores. El trabajo de ellos era protegerlos pues por ese miedo que causaban, más el comercio que se hacia con sus pieles, huesos, corazones y demás, los enormes reptiles eran cazados de forma cruel, muchas veces cuando apenas eran una crías.

En menos de un año Charlie no solo había aprendido a amar a los dragones, sino que se había enamorado de ella. Adoraba verla cuidar a las pequeñas crías, ver como se acercaba con varita en mano hacia las madres dragón, para asegurarse de que los huevos estuvieran lo suficientemente calientes. Se había enamorado hasta la médula, pasando día y noche pensando en ella, en sus ojos grandes y castaños, en su piel pálida y cabello negro. Cada que volteaba la veía, cada que trabajaba con dragones la alucinaba y algo dentro de él lo hacía rugir como si el mismo fuera uno de esos dragones.

Sin embargo, Natassia a pesar de ser linda y amable, se mostraba demasiado interesada en los dragones. Incluso en más de una ocasión el pelirrojo Weasley había escuchado como la mujer se reía y decía que aunque sus padres la mataran ella jamás dejaría el Santuario para ser una aburrida ama de casa. Pero como Charlie no buscaba tampoco una aburrida ama de casa, estaba decidido a declararse, pese al panorama ¡vamos hombre, él tenía el valor! Si podía alimentar a un enorme Colacuerno húngaro, podía bien cenar con Natassia y así lo hizo.

La cena fue un éxito, pese haber sido improvisada en una planicie del Santuario, pues no había restaurantes muy cerca de ahí. Comieron, bebieron y el pelirrojo no pudo darle más gracias al cielo que cuando ella le sonrió y le dio un beso, al parecer el sentimiento del Weasley era reciproco. La noche no pudo ser más perfecta, igual que los días que vinieron. Todo era demasiado perfecto para Charlie, estaba con la chica que amaba y ambos se dedicaban a hacer lo que más amaban, cuidar dragones. Pero como dicen por ahí que no todo en esta vida es perfecto, la felicidad no duró lo que debía de ser.

No había pasado ni una semana desde que él y Natassia se habían declarado su amor, cuando aquello ocurrió. Fue una tarde soleada de Junio, mientras atendían a unas hembras que cuidaban a sus recién nacidos. Todo parecía ir bien, eran dóciles Galeses Verdes a los que mantenían a raya con hechizos de sueño. Sin embargo en algún momento una de las crías se alejó, saliendo del Santuario. Lo fueron a buscar a los alrededores y para cubrir más terreno, agarraron las escobas y cada cual se fue por un lado.

La intranquilidad se apoderó de Charlie cuando el solo comenzaba a ocultarse y la opresión en su pecho se intensificó cuando al regresar al Santuario no solo descubrió que no había rastros del dragón, sino que tampoco había rastro de Natassia. El pelirrojo no dudó un solo segundo en volver a hacer un recorrido para buscarla y para su fortuna o desgracia la encontró. Ahí, cerca de lo que parecían ser unas cuevas, se encontraba la chica tirada entre las piedras con los ojos abiertos y vacíos, con los labios pálidos y el cabello teñido de rojo, evidencia del fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la había matado.

En ese momento el mundo se derrumbó para el Weasley, su bramido de dolor no tuvo nada que envidiarle a cualquier gruñido que hubiera hecho un dragón. La furia, la tristeza, la desesperación y el desconcierto se apoderaron de él. No entendía lo que había ocurrido y se negaba a aceptar que le hubieran arrebatado la felicidad de las manos de esa forma tan brutal y cruda, pero entonces un gruñido se escuchó dentro de la cueva y pese al enorme choque emocional, Charlie entendió lo que había ocurrido. Ahí adentro estaba la escoba de Natassia y así mismo estaba el pequeño dragón galés. Los ojos azules del pelirrojo no tardaron en ubicar la varita de su amada tirada a poca distancia del cuerpo, lo que le hizo deducir lo que había ocurrido.

Natassia había muerto peleando contra algún cazador clandestino de dragones y accidentalmente había resbalado o algún ataque de su agresor la había tirado, haciendo que se golpeara contra esa piedra; el muy cobarde seguramente se había asustado al ver que estaba muerta y había huido sin dar más peleas o llevarse al dragón. Los sentimientos en Charlie fueron muy encontrados, pero si algo se prometió cuando tomó a la chica sin vida en sus brazos, fue que dedicaría su vida a los dragones sin importar nada más. Así fue como los dragones se volvieron su vida, sobre todo porque debajo de cada escama él la sentía a ella.

No buscaba más amores, no buscaba sueños o fantasías, pues todo cuanto amaba y había amado se encontraba en esas bestias a los que todos temían. Y aunque se mostraba al mundo como alguien a quien no le importaba el amor, era como un dragón, que de bajo de sus escamas escondía su corazón, ese que solo tenía espacio para su Natassia y la vida que se les había negado juntos, esa vida que él seguía por los dos. Viviendo, disfrutando, viajando y sobre todo, cuidando dragones como si ella siguiera a su lado. Nadie lo sabía, nadie tenía porque saberlo, bastaba con decir que él ya tenía su vida hecha y en sus planes no estaba casarse y tener familia.

* * *

**¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Me merezco algo, ya sean dulces o maldiciones? xD**

**Me pareció extraño narrar tanto sin poner mucho dialogo pero en fin, tampoco quería extenderme mil hojas, creo que quedó claro el mensaje que quería dar y no duden en decirme lo que piensan al respecto :3**

**¡Un beso grande y gracias por leerme! ^^**


End file.
